My 5B Finale
by Zee-Zee Magee
Summary: So 5B's impending trip decided to give me some inspiration. So I give to you my 5B finale, because we all know this is not how the season will end. All you need to know is the battle to save Hook has begun. Buckle up! Canon pairings because that's how I roll.


Emma and the others lunged towards Hades. But the god simply laughed. With a wave of his hands all of the heroes were thrown back. Hook was pinned to the boiling rage just behind Hades. The volcano bubbled villainously in invitation. It wanted the pirate's soul and there was nothing they could do.

"How do we stop it?" Emma asked, "Gold, how do we save him?"

"We can't," the Dark One replied.

All eyes moved towards him, varying degrees of shock and surprise. Regina felt the frustration building in her stomach. She could feel the fire of her own magic rising in her heart. Her eyes connected with Hook's and she knew exactly what she would do.

"Regina, no!"

Her mother's words were nothing compared to the vicious whip that snapped away at her jaw. The queen found herself flying through the air and landing with her back flaring in pain. The air fell from her lungs without permission. Her ears were ringing with the sharp sting the blow caused.

"Mom!" Henry's voice echoed through the fog.

Regina blinked many times just to get the spots to disappear. She turned on her side, which way she couldn't tell. But she knew simply by the many faces swirling in her vision that someone was missing. She blinked and realized it was a very distinctive green.

She found the thief before her brain could fully process that she was on the ground. Her knuckles were bleeding and she could feel something was wrong with her ribs. But all she saw was a green blur hurling his way towards the god of the underworld. She wanted to shout at him for such stupidity, but her mouth filled with a foul burning taste that enveloped iron on her tongue.

"Rob…bin!" She tried.

It was already too late. The thief was dispatched easily by the dark magic. He was on his back and screaming in pain, writhing against invisible strings. His entire body shook with every breath he took. And Regina could feel his heartbeat in her own chest.

It was beating way too slow.

"No!" She screamed.

She wasn't too certain what she did next. All the queen knew was that she was on her feet and forcing everything she had the god's way. A familiar cold crept over her skin. Suddenly her arms were pinned to her side and her lungs filled with ice. A simple look to the source confirmed her thoughts.

Cora Mills stood at Hades' side exactly as predicted. Her left hand was in the air, twirling its icy grip. But her cold eyes weren't smiling as she held her daughter captive. Instead she looked almost pained at what she had to do.

"You know I have no choice," Cora said.

"There's always a choice, Mother!" Regina replied.

She gasped as pain ricocheted from her spine and chest. She could feel her lungs and ribs protesting with every icy breath. Black spots were once again hindering her vision. The queen knew it wouldn't be long before she lost this fight.

"I have to obey him," Cora said, "I'm not of the living. I'm not… like you, dear. I can be persuaded."

There was a hint there, Regina knew it. Unfortunately her brain was filling with fog and dark spots. She could barely focus on anything but Robin's beating heart. She could feel the seconds ticking by. His breathing was already labored. His body wasn't even fighting the pain anymore. The queen could almost see him reappearing on the pirate's side, hovering over the volcano of eternal death.

"I'm sorry my love," Cora said.

She was walking now. Towards Robin Regina was horrified to note. Her mother didn't even pause to think about what she was doing. She just took her right hand and dug right on into the thief's chest. The pulsing heart she removed was barely beating, its glow fading fast.

"But love is weakness," her mother finished.

Cora Mills than began to perform Regina's worst memory all over again. She took her daughter's true love and squeezed his heart with all her might.

Regina couldn't watch her mother perform the evil this time. Instead black spots filled her vision so much that she was forced to close her eyes. She only had the physical pain of her lungs colliding inward and her ribs slamming into each other without preamble. Her spine jostled as if a giant spear penetrated her every nerve.

But her heart felt as though it would soon explode.

Emma watched in horror as Hades tossed aside each and every magical attack she had. Even Gold seemed unable to touch him. And Robin was no longer moving under the god's leather clad foot. Cora's hand was still squeezing away at his heart, the light stubbornly refusing to fade.

Henry was hoarse from screaming his mother's name. Both of Emma's parents were barely keeping him at bay. His mother was howling as if it were her own heart being crushed. But for some reason Robin Hood's heart seemed untouchable.

"I don't…" Cora said.

"Give me that!"

Hades took the offending muscle and used his godlike muscles to do the job. Both of his hands came together glowing a bright florescent blue. He converged his hands on the stubborn muscle and smiled in satisfaction.

Regina's scream reverberated over everything. It sounded over the many flickering flames. It subdued the wild call of the bubbling volcano. The queen's scream was even powerful enough to cover the infinitesimal moans of long dead souls.

And Emma was shocked to notice the queen's chest was glowing. The bright white light began from her chest and just kept on spreading. A giant ripple soared through the air with blinding light. Emma had to close her eyes from the force of it.

But she could feel a roar of happiness settle on her skin. Every cell in her body cooled against the stark hellish flames. Her every breath didn't seem so full of fire. She felt all of her fears leave her fast behind. And for the very first time since their journey began, hope found home in her chest.

Emma's eyes opened to the light of their own accord. The light suddenly didn't hurt and she could see it pouring from the queen's chest with no hesitation. The others were following her vision, watching Regina with vivid fascination. But the queen's brown eyes were open and staring forward, always to Robin.

The thief's heart was no longer in Hades' hands. The god was on fire, slapping away at the flames that wished to consume him. Cora lay on the ground motionless. Killian was standing on the ground not even five feet away from Emma. If not for the dangerous flames she would rush to her true love immediately. But Regina's magic wasn't done yet.

Flames were turning to ice all around them. A path of white light peeled away everything in its path. Emma could almost swear Storybrooke was an arm's reach away. And she was not the only one standing untouched in their group.

All wounds, burns and scratches seemed to be gone for good. Robin was breathing easily, his heart hovering above him whole and untouched. Killian grabbed it. A purple haze enveloped his hand. He plunged forward cautiously. The thief's heart returned without a fuss.

Hades tried to fight back, but Regina's magic was too strong. He found himself falling into the depths of his own fiery river. Emma smiled at his scream. Then green eyes found themselves staring into blue eyes blank, unseeing. The thief lay before her, his arms reaching towards something she couldn't see. His lips moved but Emma could hear no sound. She leaned over him carefully, gently.

"Regina," he said over and over.

"Regina," he said like a chant.

Emma's green eyes blew wide. She turned to her right with panic. The queen's eyes were open but she wasn't staring at them. Instead Regina was staring at Killian. She seemed amazed that he was even standing so close. He reached out his hand as if to steady her. The queen's brown eyes turned upside down. She let out a breathy moan. Then she collapsed into Killian's awaiting chest.

Hook barely had time to catch her. He stumbled back two or three steps before he was able to even wrap his arms completely around her. But the queen didn't fall. He held on tight, eyes searching for any injury. His ocean blue gaze fell to Emma's connecting their hearts as well as their souls.

"Killian," Emma breathed.

Hook shook his head. He waited until Regina was secure in David's arms. Then he opened his arms wide. Emma was already rushing towards him. She kissed him. She laughed at his touch. She reveled in the feel of his skin on her own.

"She did it," she cried, "She saved my happy ending."

Killian's reply was another dashing smile. He quirked his eyebrow playfully. Then he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"What did I tell you, love?" He said, "I'm a survivor."

"We need to go… Now!"

The strong voice that broke apart their happy reunion was not expected. Robin Hood stood before them, his bow in his arms and quiver on his back. His blue gaze connected with theirs. He was urging them to move on.

A horrific scream enveloped the fiery cavern.

"He's right," Gold said, "You can kiss and make up later."

Emma and Killian didn't question it. They both locked hands and started running to Storybrooke. Robin was close on their heels. Gold led them to their freedom. Henry was close to David's shoulder, glued to his unconscious mother. Mary-Margaret led the way. She was the first to reach home.

"Go," she said, "I'll guard the door."

And her bow was already strung for any possible threat. David forced Henry through first, only following when he was certain the others were still behind him. He entered with Regina in his arms. Then Gold pushed through without a warning. Emma and Killian both jumped in relief.

It wasn't until later that they realized they were the only ones running.

Both looked back in tandem, trying to understand what was going on. They found Robin Hood still standing in the underworld. He hadn't crossed the threshold and nothing Mary-Margaret did would make him. He kept shaking his head. She was begging. She tugged on his arm but he stepped back in reply.

"I can't," he said, "I have to go back!"

"No!"

Emma snapped her head in the direction of her son. He and David were hovered on the ground, grasping at dust. Regina was nowhere to be found.

"Mom!" Henry screamed again.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," her father replied, "One minute she was fine. The next she just… turned to dust."

His blue eyes reflected the panic and fear they were all feeling. Henry burst into tears. The dust dissolved in the wind. It was carried away, back to the underworld. Emma looked up and suddenly understood.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

Robin shook his head. A small smile crinkled his face. He motioned to the barrier around them.

"If I'm not back in five minutes," he said, "You need to close the gate for good."

Emma opened her mouth to argue. Her mother even began the words for her. But Robin's blue eyes connected with hers, volumes spoken without a single word. He had no intention of returning without Regina. He was about to do the same thing she had done.

"You'll be back," Emma said, "You won't fail her."

It was all the encouragement he needed. The thief was running back into the flames without a backwards glance. Henry ran forward as if to follow him. His birth mother latched onto him, pulling him taught to her chest.

"I have to go," Henry begged, "She's my mom! I have to save her too."

"No, Henry," Emma said, "You can't."

She held him as he struggled. She held him as he called her names. She held as he explained all the ways she wasn't his mother; that his mother was in the underworld and would come back for him. She waited until he said every vicious thing he could. Then and only then did she whisper her words of hope.

"He won't come back without her."

Henry burst into tears again. He clung to his other mother, the woman who gave him away when she couldn't give him what he needed. He cried for the woman who raised him. He cried for the man who dared to mend her broken heart. He cried because there was nothing else for him to do. Regina Mills was his mother. And without her, he was lost.

* * *

In the Underworld

Robin snuck behind boulders and crates. He hid behind pillars of various sizes and shapes. He even hid behind flames when nothing else was available. But his blue eyes never left his target. He was trained only to observe the lord of it all as he walked back to his throne.

"I almost had him!" Hades seethed, "He was right there in my clutches and that stupid queen had to discover her light magic at the worst time!"

The thief felt his forehead furrow in confusion. He moved closer to the throne, hoping for a better look on his prey. It was then that he discovered the three things in the room. They looked like women, old and haggard with age. But the color of their skin was an awful green and while they spoke in perfect English Robin could detect hints of a hiss in every letter.

"We know," one said.

She was in the middle and the tallest of the three. Strapped to her was a cloth of orange and pink. A green sash pulled the ensemble together making it look like a dishcloth on rags. She held in her grasp the all seeing eye of legend. Her knarled fingers, if you could call such chubby sticks that, swirled around with yellow magic. Displayed in this eye was an image of Regina, happily kissing some man beneath the trees.

 _Daniel,_ Robin thought.

"Then how did I lose?" Hades asked, "How is it that she died instead of her thief? Why didn't I win?"

"A power greater than even lord Zeus is upon us," another fate called, "You must be patient. Victory is in your grasp."

This fate whom spoke was short and chubby, a mere shrubbery compared to the others. Yet her head was filled with the most beautiful hair Robin had ever seen. It looked made of peacock feathers and inviting to touch. Upon her shoulders was a snake both red and yellow. It wove around her like a second skin, sticking its tongue into her ear before she next spoke.

"The prophecy will soon meet its end," she said; voice a silvery lisp of oozing promise.

"Be more specific," Hades called, "Prophecies come and go with these mortals."

"They are not a mortal," the third said, speaking up for the first time. "They are only they until they become one. Once they become one nothing can stop them. Not even you, oh grubby one."

This was the less putrid of the three. Her face looked human, snarled and wrinkled with time. But her blank eye sockets did nothing for her haunting features. She moved on two legs shaped for one of youth. Her dress, scarlet at first inspection, was leaping flames on her skin. Though no hair adorned her head a hat of silk wrapped around her readily. And it was she who made the others cower.

"He comes for what is his," she said, "Give it to him. Allow him the challenge of her freedom. And victory will be at hand."

"What?" Hades said, "That is the best you've got. I could have gotten that from a fortune cookie. They will become one. That's ridiculous. The only thing that has ever been able to defeat my brother is… Soul… mates"

A sick grin fell upon the god's face. He turned an inviting ear the women's way. He wrapped them each in a giant hug, kissing each hideous cheek over and over.

"You wicked girls you," he said, "You absolute teases! Of course that is why they're here. My little brother, the big ruler of the skies, wants me to take care of his dirty work for him."

Hades slid his hands together in perfect anticipation. He licked his ivory lips. The flames on his head began to swirl happily around his head. His eyes sparked to life, no longer coal but burning embers. His cape flicked through the air.

"Of course," he said, "I offer him their heads on silver platters and he will have no choice but to give me anything I want. Persephone will be mine again!"

Robin felt his heart stop. He knew exactly who they were talking about. His blue eyes fell to the lion tattoo on his wrist, recalling the tale of their almost meeting. Pixie dust had fated them to be together. Regina believed they were soulmates. Was it possible that they were fated by more than just magic and belief? What if they truly were two souls meant to be one? What power could they have in exchange?

 _Well,_ Robin thought, _there's only one way to find out._

But someone else seemed to have read his mind. Before the thief could even think about stepping forward, the third woman spoke again. Her voice was filled with warning and despair. Her eyeless sight turned in his direction, and a small smile crept upon her face.

"To keep two halves apart is not ideal," she said, "for should the halves never become one. You will fail."

"What does that mean?" Hades said.

Flames shot up from his head. His anger looked ten times as horrible as their last encounter. Never had Robin seen the god so distraught. But the lord of the underworld regained his composer. He slid his flaming hair back until it was silver again. He took on his mortal persona once more.

"It matters not," the woman said, "Just tell the truth and you will win. Try to defeat them and you will lose. This is not a game for them, nor you."

"Out!" The god said.

The women bowed their heads in respect. But they did not leave as asked. Instead they raised the eye just a little higher, showcasing Regina's happy ending. She was dancing with the man now, kissing him with abandon. A familiar pang enveloped Robin's heart at the sight. This was her afterlife.

"What is this?" Hades said, "Why would I care about this mortal's afterlife?"

"Because she hasn't decided to die," the peacock headed woman said, "She straddles the line of living and death. She cannot be judged until she decides."

"So what do you want me to do?" Hades said, "I can't just send her in there. You know the deal. Just cut her string."

"The prophecy says we cannot until he arrives," the first woman said.

Robin took that as his cue. He pulled his bow tighter to his shoulder. He double checked his quiver. Then he took them both into his arms, loading them for war. He jumped out from the shadows and announced his presence.

"I want her back," the thief said.

Hades rolled his eyes. He sat upon his throne luxuriously. He looked unsurprised by his presence. But the slight upward tilt of his lips explained everything.

"For that we need to make a deal," the god said.

This time Robin rolled his eyes. He put his bow down and shrugged his shoulders. He took three careful steps towards the ugly creatures with the eye. Then he saw Regina and everything changed.

"Give me the chance to convince her to live," the thief said, "If she chooses to return with me then we leave you be never to return until our time."

"Not hearing what I get out of it," Hades replied.

"If she chooses to die you get the both of us," the thief said, "because I refuse to live in a world without her."

"If you die you will be under my control," Hades said, "You will be forced to do my bidding. I could use you both to destroy your friends and the rest of that damn Storybrooke."

"Agreed," Robin said, "but should I succeed you will leave everyone we love and Storybrooke alone."

Hades smiled. The thief could tell he liked this plan. It was a win all - lose all for both of them. Only one would be the victor and the stakes were high on each side.

"I'm afraid I'll need more insurance than that," the god said, "What I want comes from a slightly higher… source."

"I will be at your complete disposal should I die," Robin said, "Should you order me to destroy your brother. I would have no choice but to do exactly that."

Hades considered his options. Robin had no time for that. So he held out his hand and taunted the god. He had nothing to lose and everything to gain. His children would be safe. Emma, David, Hook and Mary-Margaret would make certain of that. He only needed Regina to live.

"Going once," he said, "going twice…"

"Deal," Hades slapped his hand into his own, "But you play by my rules and your kids' lives are also in the balance. If you fail I get them as well."

Robin felt his jaw tighten.

"Fine I get their souls to do with as I please when they die," he said, "It's not like they'll need them anyway."

Robin agreed to the terms. His children would find a way out if he failed. But he wasn't going to fail. He was going to bring Regina back and to hell with the consequences.

"The rules are simple," Hades explained, "You dive into the river of the dead. You find her soul. Once you find her soul the choice will be between you and her dead love. She chooses you and you both go home. I lose. You win. Whoopee! But she chooses her dead love and I get you both and bye-bye Storybrooke. Got it?"

"I just jump in?" Robin asked.

He was already putting down his bow and quiver. He didn't need them. He just needed Regina. His love for her would be enough to get them home once more.

"Or I can give you a push," Hades said.

Robin didn't hear him. He took a deep breath and dived on in. He didn't hear the rest of the god's evil plan nor did he fully understand the consequences. He just swam through the muck completely unaware of the god's last words.

"Of course," Hades said, "You'll die before you even reach her."

The water felt like ice on Robin's burning skin. He could feel his soul becoming shriveled and old the further down he swam. But his blue eyes were peeled in search of his soulmate. And he refused to stop for anything or anyone.

"Robin?"

The thief cringed. He'd thought himself lucky when Marian couldn't be found. Apparently his dead wife was waiting for him in the final trial. Their eyes connected and for a moment he was lost.

"What are you doing here?" His dead wife cried.

 _He stole the woman I love_ , Robin thought, _I cannot lose her._

Marian's face broke into a smile. Happy tears enveloped her eyes. She looked so different from the persona Zelena adopted. This was the woman he had once loved.

"You found love again," Marian cried, "You found her."

 _What?_

"Your other half," Marian said, "You found her. That's why you're here."

 _You knew?_ Robin was stunned, _you knew what I was?_

"The dead have heard whisperings for years," Marian said, "Two souls destined to be one. Two hearts torn by light and dark. Two lives ripped apart by the loss of love. I knew it was you before I even heard the rest of the verse."

 _Verse?_

"From the darkness they will rise to the light," Marian said, "One's broken heart will lead them to hate. The other's will lead them to fate."

 _How did you know it was me?_ Robin couldn't connect the dots even if he tried.

"Because the prophecy refers to a resilient heart stolen at the dawn of a new life," his wife said, "Roland was born just a few years before I died."

 _She was supposed to kill you._ Robin felt the guilt tear away at his heart. He had fallen for the one woman who tore his world apart.

"I knew who she was when I met her," Marian said, "I saw in her eyes what pain had done. Only someone who has lost true love could hate so much."

 _Regina,_ and even in his head Robin said it like a prayer.

"That was the same look you wore when we first met," his wife said, "It took you forever to lighten up."

 _I have to save her._ He felt he needed to apologize.

"This way," Marian said.

She pointed to a hole, a tiny cavern in the mud. Through it he could hear a sweet melody foreign and familiar in its lament. Even before his wife explained he knew it was his love.

"You will find her on the cusp," Marian said "The edge between the living and the dead. Swim fast, Robin. You haven't much time. Soon you'll be too old and Hades will win you both."

Robin didn't ask her how she knew. His wife had always been resourceful. So instead he kicked his legs and propelled himself forward. He followed his heart, trusting himself to find the woman he loved.

* * *

Storybrooke – At the Gates of Hell

Emma looked at her watch again. Three minutes had already gone and passed. Robin had two minutes to get back, two long minutes. Henry was already curled up in her mother's arms. Mary-Margaret had long since taken him away. She knew her daughter was just as worried.

"They'll be here," Emma whispered.

"Of course, love," Killian said, "They share more than a heart those two. They'll make it."

Emma smiled at his confidence. Together they held hands, pretending they weren't on the cusp of their happy ending.

* * *

In the Underworld

Robin could feel his muscles growing tired. His lungs burned with stale air. His fingers wrinkled with age right before his eyes. He could feel fatigue setting in. The ice water had long since turned everything numb. He could barely focus his mind except for one simple thought.

 _Regina._

Her name was like a chant in his mind. Even when he could feel himself forgetting where he was, what he came for, her name answered like a prayer. Her bright brown eyes would smile up at him. Her lips would quirk into a knowing grin. Her laughter would make him feel young again.

Suddenly his eyes found a cliff. A single body shimmered on its edge, already poised to take the plunge. Robin swam towards the white spirit. His heart soared in relief. He had found her. Soon he would be with his love.

Weeds wrapped around him before he could even get close. Green objects pierced his skin without a thought. They were tugging him away from his goal. His old, tired body could barely put up a struggle. He watched as his hand still reached towards her.

 _Regina_ , he called with his mind.

 _Regina,_ he begged with his heart.

Regina his queen, his love was all that he thought.

"Regina!" He spoke, inhaling water in gasping breaths.

She didn't turn around, but again she wasn't supposed to. The call gave him a sudden strength he couldn't comprehend. Blue lightning soared from his hands, boring into the weeds all around. They froze at his magic lifeless. He saw the lightning reaching towards his true love and suddenly blue smoke surrounded him.

His heart filled with panic. His lungs struggled to breathe. But the smoke didn't care about his screams. It merely propelled him where it wanted him to go. He was an aimless prisoner about to die moments before victory. How fitting for him to die a hero's death. How fitting for his story to end in tragedy.

The smoke cleared and there she was. Regina hovered over the precipice of life and death. She was on the verge of careening over. Her body leaned invitingly towards death. She only had one arm extended back as she leaned forward with all her might. She was falling, falling without him. She wasn't allowed to die, not without him. Never could he live without her by his side.

So Robin Hood did not think when he reached out his hand.

* * *

At The Precipice  


Regina was free. Finally and terrifically free. Her mother was nowhere to be seen. Her father had given them her blessing. She and Daniel were happily running away together. She kissed him again, under the old sycamore tree. Their tree on Firefly Hill, their hill.

"Are you happy?" Daniel asked, "Even if you are about to marry a lowly stable boy?"

"Very happy," Regina replied, "Very, very happy."

Daniel lifted her in the air then. He swirled her around screaming in joy of the news. Regina squealed back. Bubbles of laughter escaped her throat and she didn't once try to keep them at bay. She was finally free.

"Regina!"

The strange voice burst the bubble of the happy couple. Together they turned as one to stare at the stranger on their hill. Daniel gently placed her down. A protective arm shot out between them. He was shielding her from harm.

Regina glared at him.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked. He sounded accusing. "You're not allowed on these lands. Go away. We do not tolerate thieves!"

"I'm not here to steal," the man said, "I just came to talk to the lady."

Regina was confused by this strange man. He wore a white tunic of expensive taste. Around his chest and shoulders was strapped a green vest in woolen contrast. But his black leather pants told a story of nobility. His hair was fair but still brown. His chin wasn't decorated in an extravagant beard but it wasn't fully shaved either. He was a walking mound of contradictions.

"So talk," Regina said.

She felt Daniel tense in front of her. He even tried to push her back with his strong arms. But curiosity had always been Regina's weakness. She stepped forward to hear the man out, ignoring the grabby hands wishing to pull her back.

"Milady," the man said. He gave a steep bow as he spoke confirming Regina's thoughts that he was of noble birth. But when he looked up Regina found herself more impressed with his eyes, his gorgeously bright blue eyes.

"May we speak in private?" he asked.

"Absolutely not," Daniel said. He was predictable in that regard. "She is my fiancée. Anything you say to her is for me to hear too."

"Go," Regina said.

At her fiancée's stunned face she gave him a knowing smile. Jealousy was always something her stable boy suffered. Given her mother's history it was no surprise. Regina often had men of various ages swooning over her. Many kings and princes couldn't wait to catch her lips in a kiss. But she loved Daniel and no one, not even this man in noble and commoner clothes, would change that.

"I'll be fine," she said.

She watched his hesitation. She was certain he was going to argue with her. This wasn't like before. They were going to have their happy ending and some random stranger wasn't going to destroy that. But Regina knew she needed to hear this man's words. So it was only a small surprise when Daniel left without so much as a huff.

"We're alone," she said, "So talk."

The man bowed again. Regina watched as he clumsily made himself stand back up. He didn't even slouch like a peasant. But his boots were caked in mud. The fine silks of his clothes were even covered in it. His tunic had tears and terrible red patches in the elbows and armpits. If he was a noble, that past was far behind him now.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Robin Hood milady," he said, "and you are Queen Regina."

She laughed at that. It was such a silly thought. Her mother had wanted that life for her. She wanted power and the throne, ignoring her daughter's own thirst for nothing more than love. Regina circled the man before her, shaking her head.

"You're wrong, sir," she said, "For I am no queen. I'm barely even a princess and my family is too far down in line to ever take the throne."

"So your mother didn't crush the heart of your true love?" The man asked.

A stab of fear and pain flared in Regina's heart. For a moment she was back to that wonderful night when she and Daniel ran away. A different image played through her mind, not of Cora choking on her own magic because of true love's kiss. Instead Cora was hovering over Daniel's body grinding his heart into dust. Her father wasn't there to protect her, to shield his daughter from her mother's magic. Tears were shed instead of guilty blood.

"Daniel and I defeated her with our true love," Regina said.

The man nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. Regina couldn't stop the gasp from escaping. Tiny divots punctured the man's cheeks and she suddenly felt the urge to rub her hands all over his face. His smiling blue eyes turned to her. His smile grew wider, almost smug. It was as though he knew her very thoughts.

"And you married your true love," he said.

It wasn't a statement but it sent a spike of shame through Regina's body. Her cheeks began to burn with embarrassment and guilt. She found her eyes being drawn away from his face to the ground beneath. It was there that she noticed the gold buckles on his boots. There was a lion on them, one lonely lion reared as if ready for war.

"Are you a king?" She asked studying the boots with interest, "I've seen that crest before."

"It is in honor of the greatest man I had the pleasure to have met," Robin said, "He was a great king struck down before his time. I wear a crest on my wrist in remembrance of him."

And he showed her his tattoo. It was on his right wrist, stretched out in blank ink on a skin of perfect canvas. She felt the impulse to rub her hand on that delicate skin. She wanted to feel the smooth etchings and the scratchy skin underneath.

Suddenly a new image enveloped Regina's mind. She found herself lying on a carpet in front of a warm hearth. The room was filled with warmth and a blur of white and blacks. But warm lips were pressing down on hers, taking claim to something she only promised to Daniel. And the arm wrapping around her held that same lion tattoo.

"Who are you?" Regina said.

"Robin Hood, milady," the man replied.

"Why are you here?" Regina asked.

She stepped away from him, needing the distance. She suddenly found herself regretting letting Daniel leave. She wanted his arms to bring her comfort. Still a small part of her was glad Daniel was nowhere near to read her thoughts or feel her confusion. She didn't want him to know of the visions in her head of this strange man.

"I've come to steal you away," Robin said.

Regina twirled around, anger already rolling off her tongue. But his blue eyes were open wide in sincerity. He looked almost apologetic. He kept flexing his fingers out, hands grasping on thin air to keep busy. She silently wondered if it was to stop himself from touching her.

"So you're a thief," Regina found herself saying instead. Her mind was abuzz with confusion. She wanted to understand this strange creature before her. Yet she also wanted to run away from the pain his presence caused.

"Of many things, milady," he said.

"Why me?" Regina asked, "Was it my mother? Is she somehow still alive? Or was it the king she tried to marry me off to?"

"Neither," Robin said, "Both are dead."

Regina felt guilt piercing her lungs like white hot steel. Another bout of images progressed through her mind. There was a genie unleashing snakes and pledging his eternal love. Her mother's heart in her hands finding home in Cora's chest. A happy moment of her mother's love dashed away by Snow White and Rumpelstiltskin's ugly hands. Laughing as Leopold forgave the genie with his very last breath.

"By my hand," she felt herself say.

She cringed at the weakness in her voice. It was a hard learned lesson her mother taught. Never show another weakness. It would give them power over you. But this man seemed more heartbroken as she gasped and groaned in shock. His blue eyes pierced her soul with his worry.

"It's not your fault," he said, "It was the Evil Queen. You are not her."

And Regina found herself believing him. She knew his words didn't make sense. A small voice in the back of her mind kept listing off people she killed simply because they got in her way. But his blue eyes told a different story. They made her feel like a hero even in the darkness of her own mind.

"What you suggest is impossible," she said, "I would never do such hurtful things."

"No," Robin agreed.

She felt herself smile at his assurance. She felt strong at the praise and worship in his eyes. She could feel herself pulled towards him even as her mind screamed to remember Daniel and be wary of tricks.

"But you were capable of such harm once," Robin said, "You lost yourself to grief and you made others suffer so they too could feel your loss."

Hot tears of shame prickled in Regina's eyes. Her throat constricted at the words coming from him, poison from him. She shook her head, stepping away. She couldn't believe him. She wouldn't. She wasn't a monster. She wasn't her mother. She had Daniel and a heart full of love.

"It wasn't your fault," Robin said, "Rumpelstiltskin took advantage of you. He used you and poisoned your mind until you couldn't tell the difference between the earth and sky. Snow saw your kindness…"

Regina's features suddenly pulled at the girl's name. A deep hatred growled from the very roots of her soul. She smiled in sick satisfaction as an image of the princess crying appeared before her. The girl was older now. She was crying over her dead prince. And Regina was the cause of her pain.

"No," she said.

She cursed the image and she cursed this wretched man. She stepped away from him. Whatever spell he had her under wouldn't work. She would never be so cruel.

"I would never," she said again.

Regina didn't know who she was trying to convince.

"No," Robin agreed, "Not after Henry. Not after your son showed you how to believe in love again."

The name made the woman smile. Instead of an image of her father, she was assaulted with a small boy. He had big brown eyes and a smile that could light the world. He called her mom and asked questions about anything and everything. He told her how he loved her every day. Then suddenly he looked at her with sadness and her heart burst.

"I have no son," Regina said.

She stepped further away from the man but this time he followed her. For every step back she took he took one forward. He was meeting her halfway and seemed unaware of it. His blue eyes were glued to her.

"Please," Robin said, "Don't leave me again."

His words gave her pause. She found herself frozen in place by the fear in his too blue eyes. His features suddenly filled with so much pain and hopelessness. Regina stepped forward. Her heart begged her to kiss away such pain.

"Again?" She asked.

The man nodded and she suddenly became enraptured by the sway of his jaw. She was in awe of how it connected to his neck. So much strength in the muscles of his chest. But his face was torn in pain and misery. This was true weakness.

"You left me," he said, "Once before. We hadn't even met and you let your fears take over. I'm the reason you became the Evil Queen. I'm the reason Rumpelstiltskin turned you into a monster. I didn't meet you soon enough."

Regina felt a protest reach out towards her lips. She wanted to slap the man silly. She wanted to scream, bite and kick at him for such a betrayal. But another voice was calling out from the distance. It was begging him to remember their sons. Remember their children who would never be if they had met and fallen in love.

"And then I repaid you in kind," he said, "I let my honor lead me instead of my heart. I betrayed you by going with my wife… your sister had my child because of the deception. I chose honor over you and I will never do that again."

"A thief without honor is just a thief," Regina said.

She was stunned by her own words. She saw the man before her was too. But there was such happiness sprouting on his features. He looked happier than a man starved for days given bread and water. His hands reached towards her again. But she found herself disappointed when they fell away.

"But what good is a man who doesn't follow his heart," Robin replied.

"Why are you here?" Regina asked.

The curiosity was almost too much for her now. She could feel her body wanting to respond. Her mind screamed that she knew the answer. She could feel it twirling around her tongue. But Daniel held her heart and she couldn't betray him for anyone. She wouldn't.

"I've come to take you home, Regina," he said.

"I am home," she replied.

The statement sounded false to her own ears. She could feel her mind forcing images of two boys happily playing in the park. There was a baby laughing in a stroller. A blonde was holding hands with a one-handed pirate. Snow White and her prince were laughing over a stroller of their own. She felt happy, happier than ever before.

"Please, Regina," Robin said and he sounded more desperate than before, "Come with me."

"Regina!"

She turned, finding Daniel on the hill. He was standing under the sycamore, at their spot. She smiled at him. She was ready to run straight towards him arms open wide. But a tombstone stood erect just under his feet. Her fiancée waved at her with a smile on his face, not even noticing the damned thing. She felt like yelling at him. She wanted to tell him to get away before he saw the name carved in stone.

"Daniel," she called back.

"Look at me!" Robin ordered.

She obeyed. Her eyes found home on that black lion tattoo. The urge to touch nearly consumed her. The damn skin was beckoning for her to take away his pain. But Daniel was calling and she couldn't tell him no.

"Please," Robin said, "You have to come home. I need you."

"I love Daniel," she said.

But Robin was persistent. He shook his head and pointed to the tombstone. His blue eyes connected with hers, forcing breath from her lungs.

"You know this isn't real," he said, "You know this isn't true. He's dead, Regina. Please don't follow."

Regina stepped away from him again. She turned towards Daniel, hope and happiness on his features. She smiled in kind. Her heart felt lighter with every step she made. She could feel the warmth of his sun on her skin. Still she turned around to stare at Robin, seeking permission to make her choice.

"I won't be angry if you choose Daniel," he said, "He was your only source of happiness for so long. I understand if you wish to move on… to be with your one true love."

Regina smiled in gratitude. She stepped forward as if to take his hand. Or maybe she just wanted to wipe the sadness from his eyes. But the slight quiver of his lip made her worried for his safety.

"Just know that I love you," he said, "Always and forever."

She smiled at him, touched with such kind words. She stepped away turning towards Daniel without a care in the world. But she couldn't stop looking back. Her mind and body screamed at her to go back, to run away from the happy ending she's always wanted. Her eyes meet a field of deadened blue.

She stepped forward, her eyes searching his icy blue depths. He looked confused but shyly he lifted his right hand. The lion tattoo was a beacon so much brighter than the sun. She in return stretched out a hand of her own.

"I choose you," she said.

Their hands met and immediately they were enveloped in love.

* * *

Storybrooke

Emma stared at her watch yet again. Ten minutes. Robin had been gone for ten minutes. She had gone five minutes beyond what he told her with hope in her heart. But the outlaw failed. He was not back and neither was Regina.

"I'm sorry, Henry," she said.

She immediately waved her hands to close the gate. Her son's screams brought tears to her eyes. She had to do this. She made a promise that she would save the town. He had to understand that.

"No!" Henry screamed, "You can't! He said he'd bring her back! They're not back yet!"

He charged towards the door, stopped only by the pirate with the hook. David and Mary-Margaret struggled to their feet. Together the three pulled the boy away from the portal to hell. Gold, as usual, was no help at all.

"They're gone Henry," he said, "They've both passed on."

"No," the teen said, "You're wrong. She would never leave me. She would never abandon me. She isn't you. She doesn't leave the people she loves."

"Henry we gave them their best chance," Mary-Margaret said, "there isn't any more we can do. Emma has to close the gate."

"I don't care!" Henry said, "My mom is coming through the door. You have to believe me."

"We can't take that chance kid," Emma said, "Look inside. The demons are coming. We have to give Storybrooke its best chance."

"I hate you!" Henry screamed, "I hate you all. I wish I never brought you to Storybrooke! I wish you never gave me that stupid book. I wish I never believed in fairy tales. I wish we never went to the underworld in the first place! I wish she was always my mom and nothing else!"

"No lad," Hook said, "You don't."

The teen could hold his heartbreak back no longer. He collapsed into the pirate's arms, crying his little heart out. Emma fought against the tears. She focused instead on her magic. She forced all of her energy into closing the gates of hell. A small part of her hoped to hear Robin's voice shouting to wait. She would have given anything to hear a sarcastic growl, a "dammit Swan I'm coming just hold on" but they weren't coming. Demons howling in pain was the only sound she heard.

The gates were closed and they were two members short.

"She's dead," Gold said, "They're really dead."

"This is your fault!" Henry screamed.

He ripped out of Killian's arms. He raced towards his paternal grandfather. Then he threw his arm back and punched him in the jaw.

"If you had stayed out of it this never would have happened!" Henry said, "All you had to do was follow a bean. You could have had your son and mom and Robin would have found each other."

"It's no fault of mine," Gold said, "your mother was the only one who could cast my curse and if it wasn't for what I did you wouldn't exist and neither would your birth mother. You should be thanking me."

"Get back, Henry," Emma said.

The teen obeyed after much glaring. And when the pawnbroker gave his gratitude it was Emma Swan who punched him back into the ground. She walked back holding her hand delicately.

"That felt good," she said.

"We all have a reason to punch Gold," David said.

He was standing between his family and the man. His arms were raised in surrender. But he kept his blue eyes on the lookout for more danger. He even smiled when Gold wiped away blood.

"But we have more pressing issues at the moment," the shepherd said.

"Like me for example."

All eyes turned to where the gates of hell were sealed. Hades walked from the lake's depths, shrugging. He coyly smiled at the angry looks. Then his black eyes landed on Henry.

"A deal's a deal and I've come to collect," the god said.

Emma stepped forward protecting her son immediately.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"The thief failed," he said, "He couldn't save his true love. And now in payment I not only get their souls but the souls of the kids as well."

"Robin would never make that deal," David said.

"No?" Hades asked.

He waved his hand and magic filled the air. A sound of a familiar voice gave the man permission to take more than just his own soul. Children were part of the bargain as was the rest of Storybrooke. The heroes looked towards each other in shock.

"You said when they died," Hook said, "They're not dead."

"Not yet," Hades nodded, "But that's because I haven't killed them yet."

"You tricked him," Mary-Margaret said, "Robin would never trade the lives of his children if he didn't think he would win. What did you do?"

"Me," Hades shook his head, "No. I played exactly by the same rules I've always played. Your outlaw just didn't consider all the angles before he, quite literally, dived on in. Now he's dead. I get their souls and I get all of yours. And because I'm feeling extra generous the kids die first."

"Why are you doing this?" David asked, "We've done nothing."

"First," Hades pointed to Hook, "stealing from me is not **nothing**. Second this is all part of my plan to get attention."

The god walked around them with a happy smile on his face. His black cloak and khakis fit in well with the woodsy area. His silver hair glistened with soft flames. But his black eyes refused to leave Henry even for a moment.

"You see," he said, "My brother took something precious from me. And after millennia of asking for it back I've finally figured out why he's been ignoring me. I haven't been bothersome enough."

"You mortals are all the same. You live and you die and you whine about love and the unfairness of a short life. Me. I live an eternity in the underworld all alone. So I finally found myself true love and what does my brother do? He steals her away."

"So now he's going to know exactly what it feels like. I'm going to kill every single one of you pathetic mortals. I don't care how many it takes. I'm going to get what's mine!"

He stepped forward then, waving his hand lazily. Emma felt herself flung into the air. She felt trees wrapping around her wrists and ankles. Her movement was constricted and leaves, mud and branches collided to stop her. Another wave of his hand and Mary-Margaret's loosed arrow burst to flames.

She was flung feet away, unconscious instantly. David charged the god with his sword before becoming entangled with the blade. Killian tried to stab him with his hook only to find himself in the icy water, flailing. Gold stepped between the god and his grandson only to have his throat constricted, choking on thin air.

"Too bad," Hades said, "I had such high hopes for you."

He flicked his wrist and Gold fell to his knees. The dirt wrapped around him, sucking him. He struggled with his magic. He couldn't free himself and he was going to an earthy grave.

"Now," Hades directed his attention to the lonely teen, "you're coming with me."

"No he's not!"

The voice was like music through the air. Henry's features twisted into a thousand watt grin. Purple magic filled the scene. Hades was on his back, hundreds of feet away. Between him and Henry stood Regina Mills, her left hand pulsing with power and a fireball in her right. At her side with bow drawn stood Robin.

"He's staying in Storybrooke," Robin said, "And you're leaving."

"That's impossible," Hades said, "You're supposed to be…"

"Dead?" Robin asked, "Yes I thought the deal we made sounded a bit off. So I brought my back-up plan."

"I'm the back-up plan," Regina said.

Emma felt relief flood her. The branches and mud pulled away. Gold was no longer swallowed by the ground. Hook walked out of the lake. Mary-Margaret and David both moved to stand behind Henry. The team was back together again.

"Now," Robin said, "Do I really need to say it again? Leave Storybrooke this instant and we might go easy on you."

"I don't know," Regina said, "He did try to hurt my son."

"Right, there is that," Robin said, "Okay Leave Storybrooke now and your death will be quick and painless."

"Oh there will be pain," Regina said, "Lots of pain."

"I don't understand," Hades said, "The river. How did you survive the river?"

"Oh that," Robin shrugged, "Kids stuff. I spent many a decades learning how to hold my breath for a very long time from frogs and other various amphibious creatures. You should try it sometime. It's good for the skin."

"But you were on the precipice" Hades said, "You were about to jump."

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Regina said, "I'm a queen. I don't jump."

"She's a bit more refined," Emma said.

Together they shared a knowing grin. The master of the underworld just glowered at them all. He stood to his feet, bursting into solid flame. He unleashed a giant roar. Then he shot out his flames at Robin and Regina.

Emma watched as the two didn't even flinch in challenge. Robin loosed his bow before throwing it to the side. Regina turned her wrist, creating a purple haze of protection. Then Robin rubbed his hands together and blew them forward. The hurtling ball of flame that was Hades was struck down by a ball of blue lightning.

Thunder echoed from the collision. Flames and ash fell from the heavens. But nothing touched the heroes in the center. They were protected by the purple glow of Regina's magic. Hades, the god of the underworld fell at Robin and Regina's feet, panting for breath.

"How?" The god said.

The queen and her thief looked imposing as they stepped forward. Robin's fingers crackled with blue lighting while purple flames flickered over Regina's hands. They both hovered over the god. He flinched in fear.

"Soulmates," Robin said.

"Now get out of my town!"

And with that the thief and the queen worked as one. They poured their magic into the lake forcing the portal open again. Hades fell through with screams of distress. But the portal closed without a single thought of his defeat.

Robin and Regina shared twin looks of pride. Henry was the first to bombard the queen with hugs. He pulled his mother tight to him and refused to let go. He cried happily as she hugged him back and promised to never leave again. Mary-Margaret was next in pulling the queen into a hug. David, though a bit less suffocating, pulled her in tight to him. Emma was more like her mother and smothered the poor woman in a bear hug.

"Don't ever do that again," she said refusing to let the older woman go, "I absolutely refuse to raise Henry on my own and definitely not without you."

"I did just fine the first ten years," Regina said, "What you'd get is child's play."

Emma laughed and pulled the queen in for another suffocating hug. She ignored the pinpricks in her eyes. She even pretended not to see the moisture in her friend's. They had both gotten their happy endings this time. It was an overwhelming victory for them.

"How did you do it?" Emma asked when she was done suffocating her best friend. Now it was Killian's turn and Regina kept laughing at how ridiculous he was.

"I did nothing," Robin said, "Twas her majesty the queen who did all the hard work."

"Well there was a moment where I thought I was gone," Regina said.

"Only Robin Hood would be daring enough to steal the Evil Queen and from death no less," Killian said, "Cheers mate."

"Speaking of," Mary-Margaret said, "What's with the sparking hands?"

Robin looked down probably noticing for the first time the lightning bolts shooting out from his fingertips. He shrugged his shoulders, biting his bottom lip. He and the queen shared a coy smile. Then and only then did he answer.

"Apparently I just needed the magic touch," he said.

When he didn't elaborate Emma was all for letting him off the hook. But a certain Dark One had taken advantage of all the happy commotion. He marched forward when everyone else was laughing. Then he took his right hand and wrapped it around the outlaw's throat. Before a reaction could be made he threw the man half-way across the yard.

"Gold!" Emma screamed.

"Soulmates!" Gold said, "All this time you were soulmates!"

He held his hand, making the thief twitch in pain. Regina stepped forward to stop him, but the old man was fast. Her pushed her with his magic forcing water to wrap around her. She fell into the lake drowning just as Hook had been before. Killian and Mary-Margaret raced after her, trying and failing to pull her out of the water.

Emma whipped her magic towards the Dark One. He simply flicked his wrist fizzling it away. The savior felt her whole body freeze. She struggled to move, to breathe. David and Henry jumped forward to save the outlaw. Her father deflected magical beams with his sword. Her son jumped over roots and stones that randomly popped up out of the ground.

"Grandpa," he said.

Gold ignored him in favor of torturing the pair.

"That's why she could cast the curse," he said, "She had a soulmate! Years of cultivation and planning and every time you almost derailed it all. And all because you were her soulmate?"

Gold sounded deranged. Regina kept gasping and sputtering, somehow still breathing despite minutes being submerged in water. Robin had every bone broken in his body and still he didn't scream. His blue eyes just glared into the Dark One's filled with rage.

"Prepare to die," Gold said.

He took his hand and plunged it into the outlaw's heart. Together they screamed as electricity and dark magic swirled around them. Emma felt her body release. She ran forward to join in the fray. She latched onto the Dark One's arm the same time Henry and David reached them. Together the three worked hard to pull the two apart.

A purple light filled Robin's chest flinging away Henry and David. Emma held on, pulsing out her own white light to soothe any pain. A blue shimmering filled her peripheral vision. She turned to her right, finding the same blinding light in the lake. Both Hook and Mary-Margaret were coughing on the shore. They were clinging to Henry and David watching as blue lightning poured into the lake.

Emma turned back to the outlaw and released her grip. She stepped away as purple smoke filled the space around him. Gold's eyes blew wide in fear. He started yanking his hand back but it was stuck. A purple blue glow began to latch onto the Dark One's arm. It pulsed into the man's chest, ripping him backwards. Then the two lights, the blue and purple went to the sky.

"Henry!" Emma called.

She latched onto her son and her boyfriend, watching the sky in ah. The lights filled everything like a beacon. Both Regina and Robin were consumed by each other's magic. And the clouds glowed with the power. The lights took on everything and didn't stop until everything shimmered with blue and purple light.

Then just as suddenly, everything was encompassed in the night.

The void of energy impacted Emma the most. The savior found herself falling to the earth before she even blinked an eye. Her family stared down at her in concern. But two people were missing her head groggily noticed.

"Where are Regina and Robin?" She asked.

The group shook their heads, looking all around. Neither the queen or the thief could be found. They weren't in the water. They weren't even on land, panting for breath. They were just gone without a trace.

"They're gone," Mary-Margaret said, "After all of that… they're just gone."

"No," Henry shook his head, "No!"

He raced towards the lake, calling for his mother. He was begging her to come back. He reminded her of her promise. He did everything to get his mother to answer him. But neither she nor the outlaw ever came. Night bled into the dawn and not one soul came to his call.

* * *

Storybrooke – One Year Later

The first few months without Robin and Regina were rough. The town and Merry Men felt their loss. The baby, Roland and Henry were now living with Killian and Emma. The two felt responsible considering it was for them that Regina and Robin went to the underworld at all. Mary-Margaret was once again mayor. Neal and Baby Hood constantly had playdates as they grew up.

Roland had just began school. He was constantly hanging out with the Merry Men when the town was in danger. But it was almost every night when he would call out for his Papa or his Majesty. Emma never questioned when he started calling her Auntie Em. She merely ruffled the kids hair and began a tickle fest.

Henry became more and more withdrawn. He spent almost every afternoon locked away in his mother's vault or mansion. He was positive that they would find his mother and the outlaw. Whatever world they were in he knew it was his mother's magic that would find them.

Gold was missing as well. He hadn't been seen since his encounter by the lake. But only Belle and a few of the dwarves ever took notice. The days of monsters were few and far between. But Emma Swan still remained co-sheriff with her father and together they were home in time for dinner almost every night. Killian was even the new deputy.

Today was just another ordinary day in Storybrooke. The family were enjoying the first thaw of spring with a big celebration. Even Henry was smiling and laughing with the rest of them. They held a picnic by the lake sharing stories of Roland's adventures in school. Mary-Margaret and David were once again behind, picking up desert from Granny's and firewood for s'mores.

Roland was currently telling the baby about his Papa and his Majesty. He was telling the tale of how they made, afraid that he and the baby would fail to remember. The details were distorted according to Mary-Margaret. Robin did not fight a fire-breathing dragon and Regina did not save Roland from a three-headed snake monster and a flock of the wicked witch's flying monkeys. But the detail of his stuffed monkey had never changed, a gift from his majesty that he would treasure forever.

So caught up in the little boy's story were they that they failed to notice the change in the air. The clouds began to swirl overhead. A violent purple tornado shot out over the water. Emma had enough time to catch Roland and the baby before the tornado touched down.

A white shield was erected to protect from the whipping wind and flying debris. Roland burst into tears, clawing into Emma's chest. The baby mimicked him by hiding her face in Hook's shoulders. The pair shared twin looks of dismay. Henry even stepped in to shield his younger siblings from the blast.

And just as suddenly the purple clouds departed. The sun shined as if nothing happened. Birds sang their melodious song. The lake remained undisturbed despite the lone body standing in the middle of it.

The figure stepped forward, walking as if the water wasn't even there. He wore clothes finer than even silk. They glowed pure white with golden trims. The crest of a lion rearing in battle adorned his chest. Upon his sandy blonde head stood a giant crown of beautiful gold. His blue eyes were crinkled in happiness. His chin was decorated with long whiskers. His hands were held out turned upward before him, his black lion tattoo there for all to see.

"Robin?" Henry asked.

Emma tightened her grip on little Roland pulling him closer to her body. Fear gripped her heart as she stared at the proud man before them. It was true. He was Robin Hood but he was dressed like a king and walked with grace and poise. But his blue eyes clouded over with confusion as he gazed on his surroundings.

"What land is this?" He asked.

"Storybrooke," Henry replied and Emma silently cursed her son for this, "Don't you remember?"

"Storybrooke?" Robin said, "I don't recall a visit to Storybrooke in my plans? Tell me boy… who are you?"

"Henry," the teen replied, "I'm your… well I guess I'm technically your almost stepson."

"Stepson," Robin laughed, "You must be mistaken. I have no son."

"Papa?"

Emma cringed at little Roland's voice. She felt him squirm in her grasp, turning to see the man. His chubby little cheeks broke out in a wide grin, dimples on full display. He raced forward arms stretched wide. It was only sheer luck that Emma grabbed him in time.

"No Roland," Emma whispered. Then in a voice loud she stepped forward in challenge of the man.

"My name is Emma Swan," she said, "I'm the sheriff of this town. What do you want?"

"Why what every man wants," Robin said, "I want my wife back."

* * *

Granny's Diner – The Same Day and Time

Mary-Margaret and David were happily chatting with Leroy and the rest of the dwarves. Gold's case seemed to be hitting dead end and dead end. Belle was beside herself with worry. Once again she locked herself away in her home. Not a word was said about Granny's constant visits, encouraging her to eat when no one else could.

"Anyways," Leroy said, "We'll try to get her to come over for dinner tomorrow. Nobody wants to miss the annual lasagna cook-off."

"The only day in town where everybody wants to be Regina," Doc remarked.

It was a holiday they designed worthy of the queen. It was created in honor of how she wanted to be remembered. Often they were venture to the cemetery, sampling the famous Italian dish of all contestants. Emma swore she would never take another bite of lasagna again, but she was the first to sign up as judge.

"Look out boys," Granny said, "I think I've got the recipe this time. I'm betting even Henry will say so."

She bustled along as if she didn't just say such a thing. Nobody wanted to admit hating the woman. Nowadays she was remembered for all the lives she saved, for all the good done. They always complimented her every action when it came to Henry. And anytime somebody said one ill word, Granny kicked them out of her diner for a week.

So it was no wonder that nobody noticed anything until the lights began to flicker. Mary-Margaret was the first to look up only just noticing the sparks in the ceiling. Blue lightning forked out from the center before petering out into the lights just beyond.

"What in the world?" Mary-Margaret asked.

Before she could say anything more a giant crack of lightning enveloped the room. Sparks pulsed, sending people away from the middle of the room. A giant blue light tore out of the ceiling. And from it the citizens were forced to avert their eyes and shield themselves from harm.

A loud thump followed by the crisp crack of breaking wood and aluminum reverberated from the walls. The crackling stopped. The lights continued to flicker in and out. And the middle of Granny's Diner was now decorated with broken tables and chairs.

And lying in the middle of it all was a familiar brunette.

"Regina!" Mary-Margaret gasped.

The brunette's hair was much longer than when last they saw her. A platinum crown ringed her forehead. A silver dress decorated every inch of skin. Blue heels peeked out from under the hem of her elaborate silky skirt. She looked almost angelic in her sleep.

Leroy was the first to move. He pushed Doc towards the fallen queen, shaking her shoulder gently to look for a response. When none came it was Doc's turn to do his job. He lifted her wrist, searching for a pulse.

"She's alive," he said.

A giant sigh enveloped the room. But Mary-Margaret noticed Doc's furrowed brows. She stepped forward, confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Doc sighed deeply. He looked at her for a moment. He was judging her possible reaction she realized. He took another deep breath and pulled up the queen's sleeve. Emblazoned in bright black on her right wrist was a lion tattoo, Robin's lion tattoo.


End file.
